D71 Project Summary/Abstract Building research capacity for prevention and control of non-communicable disease risk factors in Nepalese population Sixty percent of disease burden in Nepal is attributed to non-communicable diseases (NCDs). NCD risk factors such as tobacco and alcohol consumption, high blood pressure, and high body mass index prevalence is high among Nepalese. Nepal?s Multi-sectoral Action Plan for the Prevention and Control of NCDs intends to address NCDs through various strategies including research and surveillance. The implementation of the plan is, however, affected by shortage of trained human resource. For addressing this gap, Kathmandu Medical College Public Limited will collaborate with two leading health institutions of Nepal and Harvard TH Chan School of Public Health to build a critical mass of Nepalese researchers skilled in undertaking research on prevention and control of NCDs. This research training program planning process aims to develop vision and strategies for developing and implementing an innovative research training program to address NCD risk factors. The training will cover epidemiology, surveillance, prevention and control of conventional and emerging risk factors, and include both theory and practice-based teaching-learning activities. The faculties have vast national and international exposure and experience in NCD research. The Nepalese team will be supported in this endeavor by the Harvard T.H. Chan School of Public Health which has a long and sustained commitment to training and capacity building with its major orientation in disease prevention. The trainees shall be professionals with graduate degree in public health, community medicine, clinical sciences or nursing sciences background and are in early stage of their career. We will conduct a formative situational assessment with stakeholders including academicians, researchers, policy-makers, program implementers, Masters level students and young graduates of public health; desk review of curricula of Masters level programs in public health and community medicine; and consultation with experts. The draft plan will be discussed in intensive workshops with local stakeholders to develop vision and strategies for a D43 application. This proposal shall, therefore, create a solid foundation for an impactful long-term program and planning in the field of addressing NCD in Nepal.